


Aetherial Glow in the Night

by EAceofspades



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: A domestic one-shot, Blood, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAceofspades/pseuds/EAceofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba, Clear, and Noiz are just three boys who love each other. Who get into gang fights sometimes. Especially when one is a sarcastic asshat. There's some very brief descriptions of a fight and some blood, but it's nothing too graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aetherial Glow in the Night

The whole night started out as a hot mess and quickly delved into an even hotter one.

Of course Noiz was the one who started it. He could never let shit go, especially when it came to his reputation. So now all three of them, Noiz, Aoba, and Clear, were crammed into Noiz’s apartment’s tiny shower. It wasn’t the first time all three of them had taken a shower together in the enclosed space, but what made the whole thing a bit more difficult was not the lack of room, but the fact that Noiz was bleeding all over the place.

“Noiz-san, you have to keep your hand up so I can clean it properly.” Clear was stern when he scolded him, but Noiz just grimaced and shook his head. He complied though, watching as the blood slowly moved down his arm. It dripped off his fingertips before hitting the warm water cascading down from the shower head, instantly turning pink as it began to pool down the drain.

Aoba stood on the opposite side of Clear, completely out of the way of the water while pouring peroxide over a cut on his ribs. The blonde hissed, gripping hard onto the bar behind him.

Noiz had gotten the worst deal out of it, Clear having gotten punched a couple of times, but Aoba hadn’t gotten touched.

Not once.

And it was mainly due to the fact that right when the guys Noiz had smarted off to turned to Aoba, both Clear and Noiz had jumped in front of him. It had earned Clear a punch to the gut and the cut on Noiz’s arm that Clear was busy cleaning.

As soon as they’d done it, something inside of Aoba flicked on. Them jumping in front of him made him feel small, as though they did it because he couldn’t protect himself. He hadn’t had the time to think about it before, mostly due to the running and making sure that Noiz didn’t bleed out, but now that things had calmed down and they were no longer in danger, he couldn’t help but think about it.

Of course he knew that wasn’t it, but it was curious that both of them did that. Of course Noiz was reckless when it came to fighting, it was his style. With Clear, he wouldn’t allow either one of them to get hurt if he could help it. Aoba figured he was thinking about it too much and went back to cleaning the wound which had finally stopped bleeding.

It took a couple of minutes for the cuts to stop bubbling up, all three of them having shifted now where Aoba was directly underneath the water while he shampooed Clear and Noiz’s hair and Clear cleaning the grim off of the other two boys.

“Noiz, you have to stop getting into these fights.” Aoba commented as he lead Noiz to bring his hair underneath the water.

“Yeah right. We would never have any fun if I did that.” He quipped over the sound of water. Aoba rolled his eyes, looking down to Clear who just gave him a slight smile as he finished lathering both Noiz and Aobas legs. Noiz scrubbed his fingers through his hair, making sure all the shampoo was out of it before moving to the back of the shower, the suds dripping off his legs as he moved.

“Switch?” Aoba asked Clear, who nodded as he stood, passing over the sud-ridden washcloth to him.

“Want me to wash your hair, Aoba-san?” he asked while rinsing his hair. Aoba nodded, turning his back to Noiz while he faced the boy. Running the wash-cloth over the smooth surface of Clears skin, he noted the slight discoloration of the patched skin, but quickly ignored those thoughts. He heard the bottle uncap before cool ooze swept gently into hair, Clears fingers carefully scrubbing the long locks thoroughly. Though the sensation in his hair had died out right after Platinum Jail fell, it could tend to be a little sensitive at times (though not as nearly as bad as it use to be) and both Noiz and Clear tried to be gentle whenever handling it.

As he thought about Clear softness when massaging his scalp, he couldn’t help but think about the two of them jumping in front of him again, which only made him sigh.

“You alright?” Aoba asked when Clear was done, so he turned around to rinse the shampoo out. He had been addressing Noiz, whom he noticed was staring at both he and Clear. Clear helped get the last of the soap out of Aoba’s hair, Aoba moving now so he could rinse off.

“I’m fine. Still not use to actually feeling what bleeding is supposed to feel like.” He answered, moving to get the soap off his legs finally. Aoba pressed himself to the wall where Noiz had been when they were cleaning their cuts, wringing his hands through his hair to try to get the excess moisture out.

“It’s not a pleasant experience, I must admit.” he replied, smiling lightly as Noiz pressed his hand against the wall, his back now towards the both of them. He just grunted in reply as he took over most of the water, Clear looking at him with a concerned look. Aoba just sighed, lightly clapping Clear on the shoulder, meeting each other’s glance.

Clear was very protective over the both of them, considering that they both were human and could actually die if enough harm came their way, and Noiz was still adjusting to the world of pain and sensing things, it sometimes tending to be a little overwhelming for him. In fact, a lot of things tended to be overwhelming at times now that he’d used Scrap on the both of them. It was taking adjustment, even though it had been several months since all that had happened.

While Aoba knew all of this, he also knew that Noiz was okay, that they were okay now. There was no use in worrying over something that was over, especially now the bleeding had stopped.

Aoba felt a tug at his hand, then Clear’s fingers lightly wrapping around his. Aoba gave them a little squeeze and a smile at his boyfriend, letting him know everything was alright before turning to see Noiz shutting off the water.

He looked to them, then down at there hands before chuckling lightly as he opened up the curtain to get out.

“I’m ordering pizza.”

They got out of the shower and dressed in comfortable clothes, both Clear and Aoba grabbing hold of Noiz when they were done dressing so that they could wrap up the wounds he had so they wouldn’t get any worse.

Surprisingly, he didn’t protest. Instead he just made a series of faces and groans at them while they worked. When they finally exited the bathroom and out into the living room, night had almost finished taking over. The living room was an open space with one wall made completely of glass, the Oval Tower off in the distance where one of the walls of Platinum Jail had been taken down. The glow of it could been seen just barely through the haze left by rain that had been falling since earlier that afternoon, but now stopped. The monitors in the room from Noiz’s work cast a soft blue glow through the darkness, barely lighting the way enough for him to make it to the couch and plop down on it.

Clear did the same, sitting on the left side of him.

Noiz was in the kitchen area behind them, ordering food over the use of his Coil. Though his palate had greatly matured from eating just pizza and pasta all the time, every once in a while Noiz would fall back on those two options if it had been a long day like this and everyone was exhausted. He’d even done it on one occasion when they were at Aoba’s place, but Tae hadn’t been home to stop him in time for the food to get there.

While they waited for him to get off his Coil, Clear began to hum quietly. It wasn’t the Jellyfish Song, but a new one he’d been working on lately. It had the same calming tone that his other song had, but there weren’t any words yet, so Aoba wasn’t sure exactly what it was about.

He heard the Coil click off, Noiz coming around the other side of the couch as sitting in between Clear and Aoba, his head hitting the back of the couch when he did. Clear continued to hum as the three of them sat in the dark while they waited together.

It was nice after the running and fighting they did earlier.

Of course now that he was thinking about it, his thoughts strayed back to what Clear and Noiz did. He sighed as he sat up, knowing that if he kept thinking about it without talking about it wouldn’t be good, and it was best to get it over with while it was still fresh.

“Hey, you two… I have something that’s been bothering me about earlier that I’ve been meaning to ask.” He said, turning to face the both of them. Noiz slightly raised his head to listen, opening his eyes to look at Aoba while Clear stopped humming and gave Aoba his full attention.

“Earlier when those guys jumped us, one of them was about to come after me and you both jumped in front of me right before he did. What was up with that?” he questioned, trying not to show how annoyed he was.

“I don’t understand what you mean Aoba-san.” Clear said, looking to Noiz, who looked back at Clear.

“I mean, why did you two do that? It’s why, you, Noiz got stabbed, and why Clear got hit in the stomach.” He persisted, shaking his head a little. There was no way that they didn’t know what he was talking about, right? Noiz was still looking at Clear, Aoba hearing him exhale loudly before turning back to face him.

“You had Ren on you, right?” he asked, his face looking completely bored. Aoba blinked, a little confused at the question.

“Yeah, he was in my bag. He still is actually, but he’s off.” He answered, not sure where this was going.

“Well, that’s it then.”

“What do you mean that’s it then?”

“Aoba-san, we know how much you care for Ren-san. We know you know how to fight, but at the cost of injuring Ren-san in the fight, we both wanted to make sure that didn’t happen.” Clear cut in before Noiz could answer.

“I didn’t see the knife, but getting beaten up honestly isn’t that bad. I don’t mind taking punches every once in a while.” Noiz commented, shifting down on the couch again with his eyes closed.

“Getting hit or kicked doesn’t hurt me. I don’t mind at all, as long as you two are safe. I feel bad that Noiz-san got hurt as badly as he did, and I wish I could have stopped it. I’ll have to be more vigilante next time is all.” Clear added, light brushing his hand against the bandage on Noiz’s arm.

The realization of what they did, what it meant by their actions, hit him.

He felt the annoyance slip away as his chest began to whell with something of happiness and adoration.

“My dumb boys.” He whispered, ducking his head to kiss Noiz lightly on the cheek, then brace his hands on either side of Noiz’s lap to reach over to Clear to do the exact same.

“Thank you both.”

Noiz grunted, Aoba feeling his arms wrap around his waist, bringing him down to sit on his lap. He faced Noiz, slightly confused until he saw the look in his eyes.

“Noiz-san-“ Clear started to caution, but Aoba cut him off.

“Dude, you’re still hurt pretty badly. Do you think that this is a good idea?” he asked.

Noiz just grinned in response.

“If I start bleeding again, you two can just patch me back up.” He said, looking from Aoba to Clear.

“Noiz-san….” Clear started again, looking hesitant himself as he turned towards the both of them. Noiz’s hands started slowly ghosting along the exposed skin of Aoba’s hips where his t-shirt had been raised up, Noiz moving his attention back towards Aoba.

“Come on Aoba.” He whispered with that smirk, his green eyes glowing wickedly in the low light.

“Fine,” Aoba huffed, rolling his eyes, “But at the first sign of you being in pain, we’re stopping. Okay?” That question was directed at Clear, who nodded.

Immediately Noiz put his lips against Aoba’s neck, using the light tracings of touch on his hips to grab him. Aoba’s hand began to thread through Noiz’s hair, using his other hand to catch the side of Clear’s face. Clear moved closer at the touch, their lips touching gently.

He felt guilty for Noiz having been hurt, just as Clear had felt. He knew that they would talk about it more later, probably when Noiz had healed up a bit. They couldn’t constantly cover Aoba in fights just because he had Ren. He was glad that they knew Ren mean so much to him that he wouldn’t want him to get hurt, but Ren had been with Aoba in nearly every one of their fights so far. What would a couple more harm?

They parted for a second when Noiz lightly nipped at the curvature between Aoba’s neck and should, enticing a hiss to escape his lips.

Their lips returned before the sound fully left him, Clear more urgent as he lightly prodded his tongue against Aoba’s still slightly parted lips.

He opened his mouth a bit more, allowing Clear to move within his mouth.

Noiz had moved his hands slowly up Aoba’s shirt, now brushing his bandaged hands across his chest. Aoba grunted, breaking away from Clear again to look at Noiz, who had now stopped the barrage of kisses he’d been attempting to cover his neck with.

“Switch with me.” Aoba whispered, letting his hand slip from Noiz’s hair down to rest against his neck.

“Alright.” He agreed with a grin. They quickly moved positions, Noiz’s weight on Aoba’s growing erection causing him to gasp lightly now that the blonde was seated fully in his lap.

His hips bucked up as a cause, Noiz grinning as he shifted against where he knew Aoba’s dick was.

“You’re a little worked up today, ah A~O~ba?” Noiz taunted, pressing his lips heavily against his neck again, only to leave a bruise before letting the skin go, Aoba shivering when he felt the metal against his tender skin.

“Shut up.” He groaned, panting as Noiz shifted across his dick again. He could feel his blood start to boil and pool when he did that, especially when he rocked against Aoba one, twice, three times until Aoba let a moan slip out. And then he stopped moving. Instead, Clear closed the space in between himself and Noiz, Aoba watching as they exchanged deep kisses.

The weight against Aoba was still there, but now as he watched as his boyfriends start to hungrily claim at each others lips, there wasn’t much that he could except for watch. Which made him all the more desperate, especially when little noises started leaking out in between their breaths and resounding at the back of their throats.

Quickly he set into work, unzipping Clear’s pants and pulling down his underwear, his half-erect cock slowly turning darker in color once exposed to the air. Licking his lips in concentration, he slowly began to pump Clear up and down. Slowly teasing him with slow, light touches. Gripping his dick hard and pumping away as fast as he could without hurting him. He varied with these actions, watching as Clear would break from Noiz’s lips to moan his name, having to grip onto Noiz to steady his balance.

The second time it happened, Noiz rocked against Aoba again, the sensation so, so good and so needed that he almost screamed.

Noiz’s name came out broken from his mouth, using his other hand to grab onto Noiz’s waist when he bucked up into him. It made Noiz hiss, a slight grin on his face through the light contact that he had on Clear’s mouth before rocking once more, Aoba’s head going fuzzy with the friction and the need for a lot more than just their clothed dicks to be rubbing against one another. He continuously pumped Clear, though at slower, less torturous pace than he had been before as he used his other hand to grab to pull down the shorts the blonde was wearing, slipping down the underwear along with it. His dick was completely erect when it was exposed, already leaking precum from the tip.

Aoba quickly slid his own boxers down, noting how heavily he was breathing when he got Noiz’s dick in his hand, smearing the little bit of precum down his shaft before fitting his own dick in his hand. It was difficult to multitask like this, but he managed to still move against Clear, albeit at a gradually slower pace.

He realized then that both of them stopped moving, looking up to see the other two staring at him. Clear’s head was on Noiz’s shoulder, holding onto him with both hands while worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, whereas Noiz just looked _hungry._

“What?” he asked, confused as to whether or not he was doing something wrong.

“Nothing Aoba-san.” Clear whispered stopping the tight hold he had on his lips to duck his head down, kissing Aoba again. Just then Noiz rutted against his dick, making him forget what he was doing when he moaned into Clear’s mouth.

Except Clear did it too, within Aoba’s hand and it brought him back to what was going on and he immediately started to work Clear’s cock again, still holding his and Noiz’s together. Noiz’s hand joined his as he started to gain a rhythm of fucking into Aoba’s hand, making sure to hold it steady as he continued to move. Clear’s tongue probed his mouth when he lost the ability to do everything, desperation setting in as Noiz violently thrusted against him, the piercings making the sensation almost too much. But Noiz’s hand kept Aoba there, feeling their dicks slip against one another as his own precum began to spill and slip between the two of them.

“Aoba-san….” Clear breathed into his mouth, his breath raspy as Aoba focused on speeding up on how quickly he worked, when it occurred to him that he might actually be hurting him without the ease of lubrication to make this more pleasurable for him. He stopped moving his hand, licking his lips to give him enough time to concentrate on the words he wanted to say.

“Clear, get in front of me.” He said, trying to even his tone. It helped that Noiz slowed his movements, but his body wanted more friction and he had to force all the will in his body to not buck against Noiz to get him to go faster.

“Aoba-san, that’s not-“

“I don’t want to hurt you getting you off like that, so just come here.” He said, some part of his brain starting to feel bad for the amount of times Clear had been cut off that night. But he was hoping what he was about to do to him would make up for that.

Clear looked to Noiz, who was panting open mouthed since he’d completely stopped and Aoba had removed his hand from their grasps on their joined dicks. He motioned to do what Aoba was saying, eyes going from Clear’s to Aoba’s chest. Which meant that he understood what Aoba was saying to do. Clear must have seen it, because he carefully maneuvered between the other two, kneeling on either side of Aoba’s chest, in between his arms.

After adjusting to accommodate the position, he used one hand to grab onto Clear’s dick, using the other to hold on tightly to Clear’s hip, then he licked a hot stripe on the underside of it before slipping his lips tightly over the tip. Immediately Clear doubled over, gripping tightly at the base of Aoba’s hair, using the back of the couch for support as Clear moaned his name.

Noiz took that as a sign to move again, which made Aoba moan around Clear’s cock. He took him deeper, hollowing out his cheeks and giving a good hard suck, slowly pulling out until he heard a ‘pop’ when he pulled his dick out. He immediately dived back in, working up and down at as fast of a pace he could go. He heard Clear cry out, which only made him hum around him, trying to elicit more responses. He tried to keep it simple and keep his mind on one thing, the friction on his own cock almost nauseating as he heard Noiz moan both of their names as he continued to grind and now pump anxiously down both of their cocks, using both of his hands.

He could feel the buzz at the back of his skill, the mounting pressure only meaning one thing.

Using the hand that was holding the base of Clear’s dick, he moved it to toy with his balls, lightly massaging them before moving downward to further pull down his pants.

Once he had enough access, Aoba slipped his hand in between Clear’s legs, moving along the skin there until coming to his hole. He moved his head all the way in again, encompassing as much of Clear’s length that he could until his dick touched the meat of Aoba’s throat. He hollowed out his cheeks again, right before prodding the hole. Suddenly his vision went white, the friction Noiz had been giving him finally too much to hold back as the orgasm ripped through his limps and he moaned around Clear’s dick. It wasn’t a second later that hot liquid hit the back of his throat, Clear screaming out Aoba’s, then Noiz’s name. Aoba’s swallowed down as much as he could, feeling the pressure that was on his lap release when he then heard Noiz shout out their names as well.

Barely had he registered the moisture hitting his skin as Clear moved again from his hands and mouth, unstraddling his chest to lean over next to him and press his hot mouth against his lips. Noiz was there too, licking his chin and getting the access of Clear’s cum that had spilled out of his mouth before Clear moved away, now Noiz kissing Aoba openmouthed as his breath passed into him.

Aoba was completely breathless and spent, too much of his energy having been zapped out to even think as he watched Noiz kiss Clear with the same conviction he’d just kiss him with.

He saw the cum that was on his stomach and groin, but then Noiz cleaned that up with his tongue as well before he could even think of how to get it off. Aoba groaned, lazily shielding his eyes with the crook of his arm.

“Dude, seriously? That’s what we have tissues for.”

“It would be a waste.” Noiz answered, Aoba feeling the sink of the couch next to him and the feeling of limbs over his lap. He peeked to see that Noiz had thrown his legs over his as Clear leaned on the other side of him.

“Noiz-san has a point, Aoba-san. No point in letting anything go to waste.”

“Both of you are morons, oh my god.” Aoba breathed, though the insult was in good nature and the others knew it due to the blush spreading on his cheeks, if not confused the for the heat still on his skin. They were all breathing heavily, any light which had been left from the afternoon now completely gone, darkness save for the blue glow of the monitors encompassing the room. It was peaceful.

Both Clear’s and Noiz’s hands were intertwined in his, laying gently on either side of his lap while their other hands were being held together behind his head. Then, at some point, he had realized Clear started humming. This time it was the Jellyfish Song, gently lulling with the push and pull of each breathe. The rain had started up again, tapping away at the glass windows which overlooked the city. In the distance the buildings and towers gleamed in the haze of water. Aoba almost fell asleep in the embrace of love and tranquility he felt between the three of them. But then the doorbell rang with the arrival of food.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently fell head-over-heels for this pairing, so plan on seeing a lot more of this! It's been a while since I've been able to write something in the perspective other than my OC's, so I hope you enjoy


End file.
